Resistencias rotas
by seetiefen
Summary: La vida siempre es difícil, pero puedes soportarla siempre, especialmente si tienes una razón para levantarte cada día cuando las fuerzas te hacen falta, cuando ya nada más vale la pena, cuando sólo vives para eso, ¿Qué sucede cuando tu fuente de inspirac


Este es un songfic con la canción whisper de Evanescence, pero la letra está traducida, no les diré la pareja, descúbranla ustedes mismos¡espero les guste por que es uno de mis primeros fics! nn'

Ya saben, Sailor moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resistencias rotas**

Por: Seetiefen

_Sujétame mientras caigo  
Di que estás aquí y que todo ha acabado.  
Hablándole a la atmósfera  
No hay nadie aquí y caigo en mi misma.  
_

¿Por qué si yo siempre estuve ahí¿Porque nunca pudiste hacer lo mismo por mí, pienso queera tan difícil, amistad, tan solo eso me quedaba¿Tengo que resignarme con esto ahora? sé fingir muy bien, pero yo soy una persona insaciable, y no creo que pueda reprimirme por mucho tiempo

_Esta verdad me conduce a la locura.  
Sé que puedo detener el dolor  
si lo deseo lejos de aquí.  
_

Alguna vez alguien me dijo, o tal vez tan solo lo escuche, que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero yo sé que mis heridas son tan profundas que una vida no me bastaría para poder recuperarme, y sé que si no fuera tan terca no me estaría condenado a la locura, pero también sé que esto noes un simple capricho, porque sé que este sentimiento es mas fuerte que mi propia voluntad

_No te vayas  
(no te entregues al dolor)  
no trates de esconderte  
(Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)  
no cierres los ojos  
(Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos)  
No apagues la luz  
(nunca duermas, nunca mueras)  
_

¿Por qué te alejas de mí¿Pero cómo puede suceder eso? si nuncate tuveconmigo, pero aún así siento como si cada vez que estás con esa carga te sumergieras en un mar de emociones ajenas a mí y que aunque quisiera no podría entrar, aunque ahora me duele lo que estas sufriendo, pero yo sé que ni siquiera estuviste conmigo, pero no te alejes

_  
Tengo miedo por lo que veré  
Pero de algún modo  
sé que hay mucho más por venir._

Mi camino es oscuro e incierto ahora, la demencia está ganando terreno en mí, y mi parte oscura ya no tardará en salir a flote, pero siento que aquí no puedo caer, aún tengo una misión por cumplir, protegerlas cadenas que te ataban a un futuro lleno de tristeza e hipocresía,me condeno a mi misma por negarme a cumplirla

_Inmovilizada por el miedo  
Y pronto estaré cegada por las lágrimas.  
Sé que puedo detener el dolor  
si lo deseo lejos de aquí_

Estoy temblando, lo estoy pensando, pero no reflexionando¿Qué podría detenerme ahora? Nada, tan solo lo estoy pensando, lo maravilloso que sería

No te vayas  
(no te entregues al dolor)  
no trates de esconderte  
(Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)  
no cierres los ojos  
(Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos)  
No apagues la luz  
(nunca duermas, nunca mueras)

Llévame contigo, por favor, espérame, yo me voy contigo, aquí ya no encuentro más esa sensación de pertenecer que antes pude sentir, aunque cierre los ojos y trate de pensar que todo volverá a ser como antes, yo ya no pertenezco aquí, tu me apagaste, porque todo es imaginario¡Espérame, yo me voy contigo!_  
_

_angeles caidos a mis pies  
voces susurrantes en mi oido  
la muerte detras de mis ojos  
yaciendo junto a mi, me temo  
me hace señas  
me rendire_

Pude ver el color escarlata escurriendo por toda mi piel, pude sentir una luz que me ayudó a salir de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba prisionera, pude presenciar lentamente el final de mi existencia, tantas cosas que pasaron y tal vez no me percaté de algunas otras, cinco minutos suficientes, pero no sentí dolor y eso es algo que vale la pena

_sobre mi final comenzare  
abandonando todo por lo que cai  
ascendere para encontrar mi final  
_

Observa cómo me estoy desvaneciendo, una estrella que ya no podía transmitir calor, una estrella que perdió su brillo desde hace tiempo, tu me apagaste, abandonando lo que ya no tenía valor para mí, aún había una pequeña esperanza, si pudiéramos volver a empezar

_  
(Salvanos del peligro  
Salvanos del demonio)_

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…

_No te vayas  
(no te entregues al dolor)  
no trates de esconderte  
(Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)  
no cierres los ojos  
(Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos)  
No apagues la luz  
(nunca duermas, nunca mueras)  
_

Aquí tirada, el mundo me recordará como un mito, una leyenda, cuando lean tu nombre en ésta lápidaDarien Chiba, la gente sabrá que yo,Michiru Kaioh, estuve también aquí y me uní a ti, y así estaremos juntos para siempre

_No te vayas  
(no te entregues al dolor)  
no trates de esconderte  
(Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)  
no cierres los ojos  
(Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos)  
No apagues la luz  
(nunca duermas, nunca mueras)  
_

Espérame, voy hacia ti, no te alejes más, prometo alcanzarte pero por favor no vayas demasiado rápido, siempre fui muy torpe, cómo no darme cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando, de que mis sentimientos estaban cambiando¿Cómo pudepensar quealgún día dejaría de sufrir por tí, y sobre todo débil para luchar contra lo que ya estaba escrito¡como no actuar cuando aún podía hacerlo a tiempo, tal vez me hubiese llevado una gran sorpresa!… ¡Espérame, ahora la muerte nos recibirá gustosa con los brazos abiertos, ya ni siquiera tu maldito destino nos podrá separa…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A todos los fans de Serena-Darien, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes ni tampoco contra los fans de Haruka-Michiru, pero la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de algo diferente, hay demasiados Serena-Seiya (Y la verdad es que a mi tambien me gustan y no tengo nada contra ellos) y yo creo que leer tanto de lo mismo te puede llevar a la locura...

Dejen sus reviews, por favor, quiero saber qué opinan )

Seetiefen


End file.
